far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Associative Function Areas/Introduction of Structure to the Human Brain/Elasticity
Summary Conclusion: "The trials here mentioned have provided proof towards the concepts of Brain localisation of functions within regions, precedence over other human organs, and elasticity." The primary takeaway are the associative functioning areas and Elasticity. The associative functioning areas, as described by Doctor Szilvester Kovacs, include functions that differ from those of the other areas, (e.g. The Human Area dealing with judgement, emotions, etc. whilst Kovacs' area pertains to motor movement). Elasticity is the theoretical principle that demonstrates, when trauma is inflicted to the brain and hemorrhage has not occurred, the brain will reorganise functions to different associative areas. The Study Objective of Study: Semi-mapping the functions of components within and near the brain, (including anatomical analysis), determining the brain’s capacity in self-recovery. Hypothesis: The processes of the brain are yet unknown, though it is an organ unlike any other within creatures. Perhaps the brain includes parts that operate various functions. Procedures taken in step-by-step basis (images optional): Phase I: Preceding Structures: The “Deiacua” My introduction to this study will be kept rather curt. After recent endeavours in the field and personal life, I have determined to conduct extensive research on the gelatinous organ located within the skulls of human-kind: the brain. What little developments that have thus been made in that regard are lackluster, and I fear for reasons pertaining to morality and emotional predicaments, it has remained a mysterious entity. I thus warn any individual who hath initiated their reading of this study to maintain an open-state of mind, for my actions in this study may be considered gruesome to a few folk. Pertinent to the facets of the brain that may be discovered, my methods were initially removing the vital organ from cadavers, and proceeding with in-depth dissections stemming from my obsessive state towards the implications. However, in these daily processions of mine, an enticing discernment was thus made, not particularly in the brain, but just above it. This realisation is pertinent of course the protective layers that lie just under the skull, and the connective tissue lining the skull’s surface. I dubbed this structure: “Deiacua,”. Apologies for my abhorred hand-writing, though I hope the sketches provide some valid reference/ I have provided a sketch of my discoveries thus far in the Deiacua, those being the obvious layers. The top-most layer is what we know as the skin and its layers, the first defensive barrier of the brain. Following in suit, a layer of connective tissue: the nota textus, and just below it: another slim connective membrane. The membranes are seemingly separate and adjacent, though they are to be categorised as the same entity, practically. Lying under the nota textus is a material we are quite familiar with: the bone of the skull, the skeletal structure. However, immediately after that point, we notice our beloved Deiacua’s laminae. I will list them in order of appearance. * Following the bone, there are the first and second laminae of the Dura-panel. The Dura-panel’s laminae consist of broad connective membrane, contributing to the cushioning of the brain. * Subsequent to the Dura-panel, there lies the Arachnoid layer, perhaps the most essential of the contributors to the Deiacua’s functions. It is composed of miniscule fibers that are comparable to springs; the fibers absorb any shock that might occur from impact, (though it has its limitations). * The final barrier before the brain is the Pariete layer; a membrane that is interconnected between the Arachnoid and the brain. Conclusion: The functions of the Deiacua are consistent with the brain’s self-shielding methods, with specific components indicating the prime importance and priority over the other organs of the human body. Phase II: The Associative Function Areas Per my studies, I have chanced upon the concepts of localised functions within the brain, though there is a rather fascinating principle I will relate to you in Phase III: Elasticity. Regarding the structure of the Associative Function Areas, through precise lesions in live patients, (those being mostly criminals), the evidence is conclusive. I of course had to abide by the principle of replication to provide any sort of legitimacy to this study. Here is the sketch: (The file was too powerful). I will map the discoveries out in a similar fashion to Phase I. A few notes beforehand: the distinct areas seem to be separated by fissures in the brain; indents, thus providing even more confirmation to my speculations. * “Human Area” - Classic principles of human nature seem to be localised within this area. Cognition, emotions, judgement, and memory were noticeably impaired in patients and subjects who had received injuries to this area, though no two effects were the same in more than one case, (that difference being identifiable in all areas of the brain). * To the immediate right of the Human area lies the “Sense Area”, separated by the Central-most fissure. Its functions seemingly include correspondence with the nose and mouth’s functions of smell and taste respectively. * Below the Human Area, divided by a lateral fissure, is what seems to be a semi-adjacent in function region; the “Hearing Area”, who’s abilities revolve our capacity to hear, (the harmonisation with human ears), and might include subjective occupations in interpretation. * Across yet another fissure, the final region that imitates the others in resemblance: the “Vision Area”, emulating processes of vision, (including recognition of objects, depth, etc.) * Below the Vision and Hearing Areas, we happen upon Kovacs’ Area, which as I have observed, illustrates features of coordination and our most primitive skills, those being known as “motor skills”. * Finally, we happen upon the unknown entity, the variable: brain stem. It is an interconnector between our spine and the brain, which serves as further evidence to the claim of the brain’s control in the body. It carries vital fluids to the brain, and has distinct segments that I have not been able to identify the functions of thus far. Phase III: The Brain’s Elasticity Progressing further into the concept that I have sufficient statistical significance to back, we delve into perhaps the most fascinating function of the human brain. The brain’s elasticity, or flexibility in self-reorganisation; the ability proposed is its ability to reroute functions to different areas or units within its structure… Upon my intentional damage to various areas in various individuals, those who have recovered have exhibited quite the phenomena. When the brain does not internally bleed from hemorrhage, (and thus be labeled as fatality), it manages to send a few of the lost functions from said impaired part to a new component, (though some functioning will be lost). Elaboration upon this concept might reveal a new method towards removing the possibility of death or permanent destruction in the brain. I digress. Formal written statement regarding any new discoveries, names given, functions, etc.: The trials here mentioned have provided proof towards the concepts of Brain localisation of functions within regions, precedence over other human organs, and elasticity. Reference Page For Real Life Terms: OOC Remarks: I’m providing a reference page for those select individuals who wish to learn where these fictional names and concepts are derived from, though the study is theoretical, what is described in the proceedings are true. This page will serve as an index for terminology if any of you wish to learn about the brain. I recommend you use the ctrl + f function to search the terms on this document to better you understanding. Phase I Terms: Deiacua - The Meninges: a series of protective layers enveloping the brain below the skull. Nota Textus - Aponeurosis and Periosteum Laminae - Formal medical term for layer or plate Dura-Panel: Comprised of two layers, first membrane under bone of skull, the Dura-Mater Arachnoid Layer: Arachnoid-Mater Pariete Layer: Pia-Mater Phase II Terms: Human Area - Frontal Lobe Sense Area - Parietal Lobe Vision Area - Occipital Lobe Hearing Area - Temporal Lobe Kovacs’ Area - Cerebellum Brain Stem - Brain Stem Phase III Terms: Elasticity - Plasticity